Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a water slide system. In particular, the disclosure relates to a water slide system including a circumferentially closed slide tube that is translucent or transparent, at least in sections, and in which a slide surface that is wettable with water and extends in a slide direction is provided for a user, wherein lighting features that are visible from the interior of the slide tube are situated on the outer side of the slide tube in order to achieve optical effects in the interior of the slide tube. The discosure further relates to a method for operating a water slide system.
Description of Related Art
Water slide systems comprising a circumferentially closed slide tube are well known. For generating light effects in the interior of the tube, it is known to equip the outer side of the slide tube with separate light emitting diodes (LEDs), for example for simulating a starry sky, or with an LED strip. The achievable optical light effects do not extend beyond blinking or continuous light effects.
A water slide is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,898 B2, having lighting means situated on its periphery for achieving light effects.
A tube is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,510 A which, among other things, may be slid through. Various light effects such as stereoscopic light may be achieved to evoke various feelings in the user.
A water slide having an audiovisual entertainment system is known from WO 2006/116176 A2, wherein images may be projected into a water curtain by means of a projector.